


Точки над i

by Fragaria, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Poetry, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragaria/pseuds/Fragaria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018





	Точки над i

**Стайлз**

Отец на службе, и мой свободен вечер,  
А значит, будет у нас сегодня встреча.  
Иначе все, я от тебя не жду подвоха,  
Порой мне так хорошо, что даже плохо.  
Глаза в глаза, на губах вкус поцелуя,  
Мы танец страсти этой ночью танцуем.  
Ты хищник, жертва я, но это заводит,  
Хотел бы знать, почему так происходит.  
Бояться должен клыков и глаз багряных,  
Но раз за разом с тобой как будто пьяный.  
Мощью звериною пьян и дикой силой,  
Внешне ты, не отнять, парень красивый.  
Интим под полной луной тут не прокатит,  
Хотя мне и без луны эмоций хватит.  
Ты молчалив, за двоих один болтаю,  
Кому-то кажешься злым, но добр – я знаю.  
Решили свыше, что мы должны столкнуться.  
Судьба-злодейка, и мне впору рехнуться.  
Пером кровавым она писала строчки.  
Все сложно, но я люблю тебя и точка!

**Дерек**

Шериф на службе, и по сюжету пьесы  
Сегодня ночью в окно к тебе залезу.  
Есть дверь, конечно, и отца как раз нет дома,  
Но мне романтика, представь себе, знакома.  
Болтаешь много, я смотрю взглядом грозным,  
Ты ж понимаешь – это все несерьезно.  
Ворчишь, когда сверкаю ярко глазами,  
Но ведь тебя это заводит, точно знаю.  
Свечою плавишься в руках, меня целуя,  
Что захочу с тобою делать могу я.  
Переполняет власть до боли, до дрожи,  
И в целом мире никого нет дороже.  
Но когда полная луна взойдет на небо,  
Я зверем снова буду диким, свирепым.  
На холку положив ладонь, согнешь запястье,  
И станет ясно, наделен кто большей властью.  
Проклятье ты мое иль дар небесный?  
По сути, мне совсем неинтересно.  
Во всем подходишь в пару волку-одиночке,  
Нам нелегко, но я люблю тебя и точка!

**Шериф**

На сто процентов практически уверен:  
Сегодня к Стайлзу в окно залезет Дерек.  
На службе я, а парень мыслит специфично,  
Считает – лазить в окна очень романтично.  
Подбросить, что ли, им двоим адреналина  
И сделать Стайлзу подоконник из рябины?  
Довольно странно, но, похоже, сын считает,  
Что до сих пор я ничего про них не знаю.  
Как говорится, тут совсем «не тот билет»,  
В конце концов, я полицейский или нет?  
И как любой заботливый родитель  
Имею в арсенале пули с аконитом.  
Но сомневаюсь, что они мне пригодятся,  
В их паре не за Стайлза следует бояться.  
Сын на эмоциях расходится не в меру,  
Тут стоит пожалеть мохнатого Ромео.  
Ребенку только дай во что-нибудь ввязаться,  
Без головы своей сто раз бы мог остаться.  
Но слава богу, мне теперь не до истерик,  
Ведь у него в бойфрендах ходит Дерек.  
Есть с кем делить неугомонного сыночка,  
Бывает сложно, но люблю обоих, точка!


End file.
